Judith Myers
Judith Margaret Myers (born 1947 - died October 31, 1963) is a fictional character in the ''Halloween'' film series. She is a minor role in 1978's Halloween and the 2007 remake with the same name. She is portrayed by Sandy Johnson in the John Carpenter's 1978 film and Hanna R. Hall in the Rob Zombie's 2007 remake. Short life Judith Myers is the oldest teenage sister of Michael and Laurie; she is briefly seen in the the 1978 film, where after she had sex with her boyfriend, she is attacked by young Michael and is stabbed numerous times and dies. She can also be seen in Rob Zombie's 2007 remake. Seen as cute and innocent in the original, but rebellious and crude in the remake. In the remake, they go more into the Myers' past showing them as a dysfunctional family. She isn't a very good sister, and doesn't seem to care for Laurie or Michael, but more worried about herself and boyfriend, Steven "Steve" Haley. On Halloween night, she blows off taking Michael trick-or-treating to be with Steve. After having sex, Steve goes downstairs to eat where he is beaten with a baseball bat by Michael. Then, Michael proceeds to go after Judith, who is sleeping with her headphones on. Michael begins to touch her leg. She thinks it's her boyfriend, not knowing he is dead already. She gets up and realizes it is Michael after slapping and asks "what the fuck are you doing?" She gets stabbed in the stomach. Surprised by the attack, she tries to escape, leaving the room and walking down the hall. He catches up to her, and stabs her again and again. She eventually falls down the floor, and slowly dies drenched in blood. In the novelization of the original film, Judith appears in a scene exclusively; hours before murdering Judith, Michael goes trick-or-treating with a group of other children and stops in his own house. Answering the door when Michael knocks, Judith jokingly refuses to give him candy, asking what he and his friends will do to get some; Michael answers by stating "We'll kill you", shocking Judith and prompting her to ask "Who said that? Michael Myers--was that you?" Michael resonds by saying "I'm not Michael Myers. I'm a clown". In the one-shot comic book Halloween by Chaos! Comics, Judith appears in a flashback Michael has after a crime scene photo depicting her corpse. In the sequel to the comic Halloween II: The Blackest Eyes, Sheriff Leigh Brackett reveals to Tommy Doyle that he had once dated Judith, also stating that she was physically and sexually abused by her father. In the four-issue comic miniseries Halloween: Nightdance by Devil's Due Publishing, Michael suffers a hallucination of Judith in the second issue ("The Silent Clown"); while in carnival funhouse, Michael sees Judith in one of the warped mirrors and, enraged at the sight of her, proceeds to shatter the mirror by punching it. She also bears a striking visual similarity to Lisa Thomas, the main character in Nightdance. Confusion about her age comes from the film sequel Halloween H20: 20 Years Later. In the original, it is stated that Judith was 17 at the time of her death. However, in various material from the new, in-contunity series from Devil's Due Publishing, Judith is stated to be 15 at the time of her death, plus the fact that her tombstone reads "Nov 10, 1947 - Oct 31, 1978" supports this conclusion. External links * Film series official site * Rob Zombie official site Category:Halloween characters Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional characters from Illinois Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1978